I forgot
by stillplayingpretend
Summary: Argie's remembrall is making him remember some things he'd rather forget... A twist ending for a familiar character. A one-shot for the houses competition. Prompt: [Object] Remembrall .


A/N: House/Team: Badgers. Class subject: Potions. Story Category: Drabble. Prompt: [Object] Remembrall. Word Count: 999.

SMACK!

"Wake up Argie! Today's the day! It's time to go to Diagon Alley!"

Argie groaned, sat up in bed, and rubbed his skull where his older brother had hit him. He blinked blearily and felt around for whatever it was Cadmus had thrown. "What's this?" he yawned, holding up the clear, glass, ball.

"It's a remembrall!" Cadmus said excitedly. "Mum got it for me as a going away present. Come on now, get up! Mum says we're leaving in ten;, she wants to beat the rush. Come on Argie, get ready! I get my wand today!"

Argie groaned again but rolled out of bed, and ten minutes later was standing with his brother in front of the fireplace while their tired-looking Mum fished a handful of floo-powder out of a nearby bin. "Argie, I want to take Cadmus to Flourish and Blotts first to get his books before it gets too busy. Would you rather wait at the Leaky Cauldron or come with us?"

"Can I go to the Quidditch supply shop?" Argie asked hurriedly.

His mother frowned. "I don't know… are you sure you'll be alright without us there?"

Argie rolled his eyes. "Mum, I'm ten, not two. It'll be fine."

His mother sighed. "Well, I suppose if you-"

"Oh, let Argie do what he wants!" Cadmus snapped. "I need to get my wand!"

Mum looked at the two of them hesitantly, then nodded and handed Argie a handful of sickles. "You come and get me if anything goes wrong." She warned sternly.

"Here Argie, you can take my remembrall." Cadmus added with a wink. "It'll keep you from doing anything stupid while you wait."

Argie took a playful swipe at his brother then stepped into the fireplace and confidently yelled "Diagon Alley!"

There was a flash of heat and a swirl of green light and then he was there! He was in Diagon Alley! Argie grinned, looked around, and promptly set off toward the Quidditch supplies. Outside the window, there was a mass of children with their noses pressed to the glass ogling the latest Shooting Star model.

"It must cost thirty galleons." One of them moaned.

"Thirty-five." Argie corrected smugly. "And this model's not even that much different than the last one. The only thing they changed is the handle."

"Oh yeah?" said one of the boys, whirling around the face him. "You know brooms then?"

Argie looked him up and down and shrugged. "Some. What's it to you?"

The other boy sized him up for a second then broke into a smile. "I'm hoping to play for my house team when I get to Hogwarts. Are you headed there this year?"

Argie wavered slightly. "No. My older brother is."

"Same," said the other boy. "I'm Danny, who are you?"

"Argie."

"Want to go run amuck in the sweet shops, Argie?"

"Yes!"

The two boys took off at lightning speed down the alley and, in no time at all, had acquired twelve chocolate frogs, six licorice wands, and a pumpkin pasty between them. They gorged themselves in a hidden corner of the shop, and after awhile Danny sighed and patted his stomach contentedly.

"Do you think this is how it's going to be every night, when we finally get to Hogwarts?" he wondered idly.

"Dunno." Argie replied. "Probably. I hear they have feasts there every night. More food than you could possibly eat in a single sitting. More food than you could possibly eat in a single lifetime!"

"I bet I make Ravenclaw." Danny boasted proudly. "All my family's been. Well except my sister, she's a Hufflepuff but you can't really count that. Every family has their bad eggs, right?"

"Yeah," Said Argie uncomfortably "I guess."

"What are you most excited to study?" Danny asked politely.

Argie thought hard for a moment, then smiled. "Transfiguration. I think it's neat how you can wave a wand and change one thing into something completely different. How about you?"

"Astronomy," Danny replied immediately.

"Astronomy?" said Arige, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, astronomy!" said Danny defensively. "There's a whole other world up there that we just ignore! Don't worry, I'll help you with it. I'll make sure we sit next to each other in class."

"Oh?" Arige raised his eyebrows at him. "And how are you going to manage that?"

Danny cracked a sly smile. "Well, I have to say, if I don't make Ravenclaw… It's probably Slytherin for me. And I've been told we snakes have our ways."

Arige laughed and took another bite of his chocolate frog. "I think Slytherin for me too. Anything but Hufflepuff!"

"That's a given." The two boys laughed, and Argie suddenly looked down worriedly at his watch. "I'm supposed to meet my Mum soon. Walk back with me?"

The two boys made their way back down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, laughing and joking the entire way. "Make sure to look me up when you get on the train to Hogwarts next year." Said Danny.

"I will!" said Argie excitedly. "It'll go by fast, I'll see you soon!"

And with that, he turned and walked toward his family waiting in line to use the floo.

"Did you have a nice time, dear?" asked his mother, checking him over frantically. "No one was mean or, or rude to you?"

"I'm fine Mum." Grumbled Argie. "Here Cadmus, you can have your remembrall ba-" Argie cut off abruptly as the remembrall blossomed bright red. He stared at it for a second, then rudely shoved it back into his brothers hands.

"Argie!" his mother scolded, shocked at his rapid change of mood. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Let's just go. I want to leave." He scowled and pushed through the throng of people to the front of the line.

"Argus Filch, stop that. Tell me, what's the matter?" his mother pleaded.

Argie glared at her, then looked down at the floor sullenly. "Nothing. It's just for a second… For a second I forgot I was a squib."


End file.
